<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanji is not a Vinsmoke: A Poem that I Wrote in the Middle of the Night by Ash_W1llow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308671">Sanji is not a Vinsmoke: A Poem that I Wrote in the Middle of the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_W1llow/pseuds/Ash_W1llow'>Ash_W1llow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm Sorry, Petition to Remove 'Vinsmoke' from Sanji's Tag, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, i don't remember writing this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_W1llow/pseuds/Ash_W1llow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, I wrote a poem last night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanji is not a Vinsmoke: A Poem that I Wrote in the Middle of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't remember writing this, but apparently Tired Me felt strongly enough about Sanji's tag being 'Vinsmoke Sanji' instead of 'Black Leg Sanji' that I wrote a poem about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji is not a Vinsmoke</p>
<p>It's really plain to see</p>
<p>Nobody in that family</p>
<p>Is as kind and caring as he</p>
<p>Sure, he may have been born one</p>
<p>But everybody should know</p>
<p>In his case, his name has changed</p>
<p>A pretty long time ago</p>
<p>You should call him Black Leg Sanji</p>
<p>(But Roronoa works, too)</p>
<p>So I think that a change in his character tag</p>
<p>Has really long been due</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>